Open Space
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: As if the fighting on Earth wasn't enough, it has moved to space in the form of machines fighting. BoyxBoy, Drama, Death, ect. RATED MA! As all of my stories are...


A/N: This is going to be a long story. It will start with the main couple being Sasuke and Naruto and then it will end with it being Gaara and Naruto. As it is I have planed 25 - 50 chapters, I may not know all that much about space crafts so sorry. Any help is welcomed.

Title: Open Spaces

Chapter 1: Through The Skies

To be Hokage had been his dream, the Hokage of the Leaf Space Station. Just like his father, not that he had ever meet his father. Blue eyes that would have once matched the Earth's sky now looked in awe at the rocket ship he was about to enter and take him one step closer to that dream.

He hadn't graduated first of his class in the smarts area, in fact he was ranked lowest in that. He had however ranked 1 in the combat and that had been a surprise given all that had passed with him. He had been very proud of himself even if no one else was. Of course there was no one else to be proud of him since his parents had died in the Great War of Section 3423, when he was only two years old.

Minato, Naruto's father, was still known today as the most fierce, the best, the great yellow flash of Konoha. His mother had been well known as a medic, his medic and co fighter. Naruto had heard rumors of their death, his father had been near death and she stepped in the way and was killed in that second. That was the one he liked to believe. Another, that he did not like to think about, was his mother was wounded and the enemy was getting away, instead of helping Kushina - his mom, he followed the guy and left his wife to die.

Naruto shook his head of the thoughts as he found his seat. His luck was shitty as hell. He was seated by none other then Sasuke Uchiha, his rival. "Hello, Temme." Naruto grumbled sitting down.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke replied and stared out the small window.

Naruto looked around at his fellow classmates. Neji and Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, Sakura and Ino, Sai and Sora, Lee and TenTen, they were each sitting next to the other. Naruto had no friends in the mix of these groups. He was and had always been an a outsider.

Being an outsider had not effected his personality though. He was a excited, friendly, energetic boy. Who looked like any other boy his age, minus his eyes being the shade of blue that was never saw and his hair the golden color it was that likewise was never seen, if you'd see him on the street you'd say he was very human. In truth he was a human, with a demon living inside him. One he didn't know about to boot.

The Great War of Section 3423, was a fight against creatures that were the closest thing seen as demons in myths. The fight had been going on for nearly 50 years, Minato had been studding myths and had found a way to lock the Nine Tailed demon Kyuubi inside a human body and end the war as Kyuubi was the Demon leader, and the most powerful.

Minato had planed on putting the demon inside his own body, but since his body did not have the energy he had no choice but to put the demon in the only other body he could. It killed him in doing so, and he would have to die knowing he had doomed his only son.

"I can't believe they passed him." Sakura giggled looking at Naruto.

"He did pass first in fighting." TenTen whispered from behind the girl.

"And last at everything else." Ino snorted.

Naruto ignored the comments, set on letting nothing get him down today of all days. The ship was launched, and soon Earth was behind the group of 15 year olds. Naruto relaxed and soon fell asleep on the 3 hour ride. Half way through he was awoke by the sounds of guns and explosions. Everyone buckled up as told over the announcement and twisted to look out the window closest to them. A battle was being held outside.

A two man group was fighting off a group of mecha from the sound region, the five sound mecha's were old models and the two leaf mecha were having a pretty easy time. One crossed past the two protectors and headed for the ship, firing at the new canadates on board. The white and grey mecha of leaf took the shoots and destroyed the sound.

Naruto and the rest were shaken as the explosion reached them and took them off track for a few seconds.

"Wow, did you see them?" Voices questioned and excitement controlled the room, even the lazy Nara spoke.

Naruto looked at the fallen ships and frowned. He wasn't one for death. People were still people. They had ones that cared for them and now someone would suffer just as he had all his life. Maybe fathers and mothers were just killed.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke nudged the boy at his side seeing his broken heart face.

"Nothing."

"Don't worry, we'll get to fight soon." Sasuke looked away and Naruto placed a smile on his face.

"I know."

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter I know. I hope you enjoyed it though. As I said it will be a long story. Updates when I can. I didn't do much detail on the mecha because I'm not sure how I want them to look yet. Rate and Review please. I have not seen many space fics with Naruto if any so I hope this is original. Its not a cross over so don't expect to see any Gundom characters in this. Thanks.


End file.
